This invention concerns improvements relating to building, in particular to building methods and to apparatus for use in carrying out the methods.
The cost of building increases continually due in part to an increase in cost of materials and in part to increase in cost of skilled labor. Probably the greater proportion of the total increase in cost over a given period is due to the rise in the cost of skilled labour and apart from the increasing expensiveness of skilled labour there is a worsening shortage of skilled labour. This situation is hardly a new situation and in the past it has given rise to numerous attempts to solve this problem by providing a cheap way of making buildings of which the vast majority have, however, never come into general use and the conventional methods of building are probably still most wide spread.
An object of this invention is to provide methods and means for building which will provide economic advantages with the use of unskilled labour, albeit under the supervision of a skilled artisan, and which will yet in the case of preferred embodiments, judiciously applying the teaching of this invention, be acceptable to the building trade and practical in the sense of not being too revolutionary to be effectively practised under present building conditions.